Dark and Light, Reploid and Mobian
by Kyla the iNSaNiTY
Summary: Sonic and friends have been teleported to an unknown world. Silver and Kay have been "stolen" by a mysterious figure named Dark-Man. Will Sonic, Shadow and Taylor save the two hedgehogs from the clutches of Dark-Man? Or will they be trapped in the apocalypse of Earth?
1. Clarity

**Me: Yes. Fusion Up. Work in progress until I get a certain computer that holds the documents. That would be my aunt's. The computer I am using is a new one my brother keeps hogging. I finally snatched it from him!**

 **TBG: Anyways, we have made a Megaman X and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover!**

 **Me: Keep in mind, this is just for fun. If there are any mistakes, tell me kindly, please.**

 **TBG: Taylor the Fox belongs to me!**

 **Me: Kay the hedgehog, Yami and Hikari belong to me.**

 **TBG: Sonic, Shadow and Silver belong to SEGA.**

 **Me: And all Megaman X characters belong to Capcom.**

 **Me &TBG: Enjoy!**

"Dammit, Kay!"

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!"

A black hedgehog quickly runs after a sea green hedgehog.

A black fox sat on the sidelines and watched the two fooling around. She laughed a little, "Hey guys, knock it off, will ya?"

Shadow skids to a halt, "Knock it off!? Kay teleported a bunch of-" Shadow is cut off from a door bursting open and piles and piles of bunnies pour out and start to fill the hall and bury the two Mobians.

Taylor stared in shock and she picked up a bunny.

"What... The hell... KAY!"

"Sorrysorrysorrry!" Kay yelled in panic as she ran away.

Taylor growled and she looked at Shadow, who was covered in bunnies.

"Behold, the ultimate lifeform." She joked.

"Shut up before I give you a Chaos Spear to the face." Shadow growled while glaring at Taylor. Kay peeks around the corner, "I said I was sorry..." Taylor glances at the fourteen year old and crosses her arms, glowering at her. Kay would feel threated, if there wasn't any bunnies on Taylor's head. Kay holds back a giggle.

"Well, what are we supposed to do with all these?" Taylor asked, gesturing to the bunnies. "It will take forever to find their original home!" She points a threatening finger at Kay, "And no more teleporting, Kay." She strictly said to the hedgie.

"Again, I said I was sorry. I couldn't help it! I was trying to teleport myself downtown, but instead I got Shadow teleported to a land filled with so many cute bunnies!" Kay picks up a bunny and pets it's head, "I can try and teleport them b-"

"No!" Taylor quickly said, "No more teleporting! Next thing I know it, you'll teleport me to a haunted house." Taylor shivers at the statement. Kay giggles as she continues to stroke the bunny's soft fur.

"We have to get rid of them, they're evil." Taylor said before a bunny jumped on her, which knocked her over. "AHH! Help! I'm being attacked!"

Kay puts down the bunny she was holding and takes the other bunny off of Taylor.

Shadow laughs, "Behold, the rogue fox!"

"Oh shut up, Shad." Taylor snapped as she threw a bunny at him.

Kay quickly caught the bunny. "No animal abuse!"

"Taylor, you're a fox," Shadow smirks, "And foxes eat bunnies. Why don't you eat all the bunnies?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Taylor rolled her eyes.

Kay's eyes widened, "Don't eat the bunnies!"

Taylor looked at the bunnies, then at Kay, and then an evil grin stretched across her face. She quickly picked up a fluffy bunny, who started squirming in her grip, and she lightly bit it's ear, as if she was going to eat the bunny.

Kay started an ear piercing screech that made Taylor's very sensitive ears feel like they were bleeding.

"AHH! HOLY HELL!" Taylor shouted. She dropped the bunny and fell to the ground, holding down her ears to try and block out the sound. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Kay quickly grabbed the bunny, "That's what you get!"

"WHAT?" Taylor shouted, shaking her head to try and get rid of the ringing in her ears. "DO I SOUND REALLY LOUD RIGHT NOW?" She shouted, unable to hear correctly.

Kay nods, "Sorry I almost made you deaf!" Kay shouted.

"WHAT!?" Taylor yelled.

"Stop yelling! You two are giving me a headache!" Shadow yelled.

It was always funny when Taylor is close to being tone deaf. She starts yelling louder than usual and tries to pull threats, but how she's saying them is hard to keep a straight face to. Like one time when Kay blew a dog whistle and Taylor was deaf and yelling at the top of her lungs for almost an hour.

Kay laughed, but shopped when she heard a bunny screech.

"Oops! What happened?" A door creaks open and Silver pops his head in. His eyes widened, "What the- KAY!"

Kay laughs nervously.

"HI SILVER!" Taylor shouted, and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I said to stop shouting!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Taylor shouted again.

Silver steps over a few bunnies, accidently stepping on one that made a terrifying screech. Silver jumped and found himself landing on his butt.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Taylor yelled, her hearing slowly starting to come back.

"That was a bunny." Kay said, trying not to stutter.

"A WHAT?" Taylor shouted. She then felt a light pressure on her head, and she looked up to see Shadow putting a bunny on her head. "It was this. Now stop yelling."

Silver gets up to his feet and glares at Kay, "Get rid of them. Now."

Kay glances at the bunnies and back to Silver. She gives him a sad look, "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Silver simply said.

"Aww, but can I just keep a few of them?" Kay asked.

"No." Silver crosses his arms in annoyance. What is with Kay and cute animals? Such a child. Ever since he found her, her childish personality always took form when she wasn't shy or nagging at Taylor. But you have to admit, the bunnies were cute. But just think of the messes!

Kay frowns, "Okay... I guess I'll take them to Green Hill Zone."

"Good." Silver said. "And be sure you bring every last one."

"OK." Kay lifts her hand up and a blue aura surrounds her hand and the bunnies. Very carefully, she squeezes the bunnies through the door.

Once they were all out, Kay followed them out the door and left. Silver sighs, "What am I ever going to do with her?" He mumbles.

"WHAT!?"

As she carried the bunnies towards Green Hill Zone, a blue blur zooms over.

"Whatcha doing there?" The blue blur asked. Obviously the famous Sonic the hedgehog out for a daily (or hourly) run.

Kay glances over her shoulder, "Carrying bunnies to Green Hill."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because I accidentally teleported thousands of bunnies in the base."

Sonic stared at her for a second, then he burst out laughing. "Really? That's hilarious!"

"But sad!" Kay said while looking at the ground with a deep frown.

"Why? I don't see the big deal." Sonic shrugged.

"Taylor was going to eat them and Silver wants them out." Kay dully said while giving Sonic a blank look.

"She was going to eat them?!" Sonic exclaimed.

Kay nods.

"... That's messed up."

Kay nods again.

"Well, do you need any help?"

"Yeah. I think I'm starting to get drained, so just carry a few bunnies, ok?" Kay floats a few bunnies to Sonic.

Sonic stretched his arms out and Kay softly drops them into his arms. Sonic shifted the the bunnies in his arms, and they all cuddled up against him. "Hey, I think they like me." Sonic said with a smile.

Kay's frown is replaced with a smile, "Because you're being so kind to them." Kay makes a few bunnies plop into her arms. They cuddle into her clothes, making her giggle, "That tickles!"

Sonic chuckled, then he started walking. "Come on, let's take these little guys home."

"Ok!" Kay makes a childish laugh.

They both start walking to Green Hill Zone, and they finally reached a nice spot where the bunnies could live close to the said place. Flowers scattered this small field and butterflies landed gently onto the sweet smelling plants.

Kay lowers the bunnies down and they all start to hop away. She then puts down the ones she was holding and they follow after the others.

Sonic puts down the bunnies that he was holding too, and they all hopped away, following their friends.

The two hedgehogs glance at each other and smile. They turn and start to walk back to base, but one bunny hops back and starts following the hedgies in secret.

When they got back to the base, Taylor was standing in front of the door with her arms crossed. Once she saw Kay, she started glaring at her.

Kay froze and weakly stutter, "W-what?"

"Oh nothing, I just came to thank you for making me deaf for the last 30 minutes." Taylor growled sarcastically.

Kay laughs nervously and folds her ears back. If she could, she would put her tail between her legs, but her tail was just too small.

"Hey, there's no need to be mean to Kyla." Sonic retorts. A small nose nudges Kay's pant leg. She glances down and finds a dark grey bunny with a big black spot on its back.

"You brought one home?" Taylor asked.

Kay blinks in confusion.

"I don't remember Kay holding one." Sonic said. Kay kneels to the bunny and reaches a hand to it. It sniffs her hand then nuzzles its head against it.

"... Can I eat it?" Taylor grinned.

Sonic glared and snapped at Taylor, "NO!"

Kay picks up the bunny, "You lost, little guy?" The bunny ignores her and snuggles into her quills. Kay giggles, "Aw~"

Silver rolls his eyes. "I hope your not planning on keeping it." Silver said.

"Maybe..." Kay shyly said.

Silver glares at her, "Kay-" the base starts shaking. Sonic grabs hold to the doorway and Kay grabs his arm with her free hand.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked, trying to catch her footing.

Silver grabs hold to the wall, "I don't know! An earthquake?" The base starts shaking even more violenter and a flash of light blinds the five Mobians.

* * *

"Transportation complete, sir." A purple figure tells to a darker figure.

A smile appears on the latter's face. "Good good. We're making progress~"

 **TBG: Oh noes! Who was that dark figure?**

 **Me: You might find out. Might.**

 **TBG: You're no fun. TT^TT**

 **Me: Hey! This is the General you are speaking to!**

 **TBG: I know. :P**

 **Me: Anyways, don't flame or complain! Read and Review!**

 **TBG: See ye at da next chappie!**

 **Me: Hey! That's my line!**

 **TBG: Too bad!**


	2. I Want you to Know

**Me: Weeeeellllll things have been happening. So. Many. Projects!**

 **TBG: You'll live through it, KtI**

 **Me: TT^TT**

 **TBG: Summer's almost here!**

 **Me: Yeah. A boring, boring summer.**

 **TBG: -_-' Enjoy!**

Taylor, Shadow and Sonic find themselves knocked out in the middle of a battle field. Purple colored figures are shooting at green colored figures on the other side of the rocky plain. Bullets flying through the air, striking the heads of the two armies.

Taylor was the first one to wake up, and she looked around her to see that they were in the smack dab in the middle of the battle. "Wh-what? Sonic, Shad, get up!" Taylor exclaimed as she started lightly shaking them to get them to wake up.

Shadow groggily got up and spots bullets flying overhead. "Oh... That's just great." He grumbled.

"We have to get out of here." Taylor said. "Sonic, wake up!" She yelled at the blue blur.

"Not now, Tails..." Sonic grumbles, "I'm dreaming of chili dogs..." Shadow slams his fist onto Sonic's head. "OW!" Sonic yelps and sits straight up, "I'M UP! I'M UP!" He glances around and finds the colored figures. "Whoa. We're in a middle of a war here." He obviously pointed out.

"No, really? I haven't noticed." Taylor said sarcastically.

Sonic looks back and forth to the two sides. "I can't tell who the good guys is and who's not." Sonic said while scratching his head.

A bullet flew right past Taylor's head, and she ducked down cautiously. "That doesn't matter, just run!" Taylor exclaimed.

Before they could all get up and book it, a giant blue blast passes by them, almost hitting them. Sonic quickly turned his head and finds a human with a cannon for an arm, pointed at them. He had blue armor and green eyes, a red gem was firmly planted to the forehead of his helmet and he seemed to be out of breath thanks to his heavy breathing and sweat dribbling down his brow.

"Oh great, who's this clown?" Taylor growled, unsheathing her claws.

Shadow gets up and gets to a fighting stance. Sonic soon follows. Sonic then curls up into a spin dash and charges after the blue-clad soldier. The man fires a few yellow looking pellets at Sonic, but the hedgehog dodges each time until he gets to the air and is about to slam into the man.

But Sonic gets blasted in the back by a gun shot. He hits the ground, yelping in pain.

A black armored boy points a pistol at Sonic. He had brown hair in a messy bun that peeked from behind his red and black helmet. He also had green eyes and had an X shaped scar across his face. He also had a blue crystal on his forehead of his helmet and on his chest.

"Back, Mavericks!" He shouts as he fires at Sonic more.

"Get away from him!" Taylor shouted as she tackled the boy to the ground, grabbed the pistol out of his grip and smashed it to pieces.

His eyes widened in fear, "X!" he yelps.

A blast hits Taylor's arm. She yelps and glances at the blue man. He fires another shot at her, but she cuts it into fours with her claws.

Taylor's eyes shade red and she charges at her attacker, who fires another blast at her, but she dodges it right before it hits her. He was going to fire again, but she uppercut her foot into his jaw, which made him fall on his back.

The kid behind her was about to pull out another pistol, but Shadow knocked him down and stomped onto the kid's shoulder to pin him to the ground. The blue man scrambled to get up, but Taylor pounces on him. But she nearly gets cut in half by a green blade.

Taylor yelped and jumped back in surprise, allowing the blue man to get up. "Looks like you still have some fight left in ya." She growled as she dashed at him, thinking it was he who almost cut her with a blade. She slashes her claws out again.

The green blade comes after her again. She jumps back quickly before it could nick her. She glances up, finding a man in red armor. He had a long blond ponytail that stopped just above his feet. He had a blue gem his helmet and two green gems on his chest. His angry blue eyes glare at Taylor as he points his sword at Taylor, "You're not taking him down that easily." He said with a frown.

"Oh yeah? You think that sword scares me, blondie?" Taylor taunted, sticking her tongue out at him.

He smirked, "A cocky one, eh? This will be fun." He turned his head to the blue armored man, "X, take care of the blue one." The blue man was about to protest, but shuts his mouth. He gets up and hurries over to Sonic. "HE-" The blade cuts Taylor's shoulder. Blood drips down her arm quickly. The red man stares at the blood in surprise.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" Taylor snarled as she furiously slashed her claws at him, too fast to give him a chance to strike back.

She strikes him in the gut, making blood spew out of his armor. He ignores it and hurriedly grabs Taylor and throws her to the side.

She fell to the ground, but was back on her feet before he could blink. Taylor's eyes slightly glowed white for a second, and a bunch of rocks lift off of the ground and shoot towards the blondie.

Before the rocks could pelt the red man, Taylor's ears twitch to a scream. "AXL! ZERO! X! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" The red man turns his attention to a girl with white armor. Her white hair cascading down behind her knees. A red gem rests on her helmet, and her silver eyes were wide with fear. She was surrounded by the purple creatures. They all aim their guns at her. The red man's eyes widened, "Hikari!" he cried.

Taylor quickly re-directed the rocks in mid-air and threw them at the creatures, which knocked them all down, but she was careful not to hit the girl.

The white girl stared at the destroyed creatures in front of her in shock. She whipped her head towards the two and smiles widely, "Zero-san! You saved me!" She ran all the way towards the red man and tackled him in a hug. "Ack! Hikari! It wasn't me!" The red man choked out as the small girl tightens her hold around his neck.

Taylor growled and crossed her arms. "Your welcome." She mumbled as she turned around and went to go check on Sonic and Shadow.

The blue man was wrapping a white gaze around Sonic's abdomen and Shadow was still pinning the black armored boy down with his foot. Sonic winced every time the gaze planted some light presser on the wound and the blue man would shush him down.

The black armored kid was squirming and wriggling around, but he couldn't shake the hedgehog's foot off, "You can let me up, please!" He snapped while waving his arms around.

"No. How am I sure you won't shoot me in the back?" Shadow simply said with his arms crossed.

Taylor walked over to them. "If you want him to let you up," She said to the boy, "drop all of your other weapons now." She growled the last sentence as she bard her teeth.

"Um... That's gonna be a little hard." The boy said while sweat dropping.

"How so?" Taylor asked. "You have hands."

"You'll see..." He said. Shadow removed his foot off the boy and the boy quickly stands up. He then starts taking out pistols, sniper rifles, bazookas, RPGs, shotguns, laser guns, holy shit how many guns does this kid have!? And he's STILL emptying his pockets! Wait, HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE POCKETS!

Taylor just stared at him in shock as she watched all of the weapons pile up on the ground in front of them. Shadow even looked shocked at the still growing pile of arsenal. It just kept growing and growing!

"Uh... How many weapons do you have?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I dunno. I've been collecting quite a few." The boy said while scratching the back of his head in a bashful manner.

"Maybe you should stop collecting weapons and stick to your duel pistols." The blue man said as he ripped the excess gaze with his teeth.

"Yeah, that's unhealthy to have that much weapons." Taylor agreed. Oddly she felt a glare by a pair of red eyes, but she ignored it. "But anyways, who are you guys, and why the hell did you attack us?" She asked.

"We thought you were Mavericks." The blue man said as he stood up, "But since Zero sent us data on your blood scan to us, it is proven you are not Maverick, nor human."

"What are you guys?" The black armored boy asked.

"Mobians." Taylor said, "From a planet called Mobius."

"Cool! Aliens!" The boy exclaimed.

"Yeah... No. I don't like being called an alien." Taylor growled.

The boy ignored her, "Anyways, my name is Axl. And the blue one is X. We're Maverick Hunters protecting the city of Arcadia! We're programmed to protect the humans at all costs!" Axl explained while saluting. X rolled his eyes, "Yes. Now, the red one you fought with is Zero and a white one should be here. Her name is Hikari."

"Ah, ok. Wait, did you say programmed?" Taylor asked.

"Yes. He said programmed," X explained, "We're Reploids. Replicated Humanoids. We're created to have human emotions, features and pain."

"Like the cat that scratched me." Taylor glanced to her right, finding the red m- er, Reploid, Zero, coming over with Hikari skipping next to him. He had a angry look on his face as he approached Taylor.

"Cat?" Taylor raised her eyebrow.

Zero crossed his arms and glared at Taylor, "Yes," his glare grew colder, "Cat." He growled in between his teeth.

Hikari cuts in between the two and took Taylor's hands excitedly, "Hi! I'm Hikari! Thank you for saving me! I'm so glad I'm not dead! I don't know know what I'll ever do if I was shut down for good! What's your name? Are you a kitty like Zero said? I never seen real animals nor aliens before!" Will she ever shut up! Taylor thought while a headache forms. Shadow lightly pushes Hikari away.

Taylor stepped back a bit. "I'm not a cat, I'm a fennec fox. Hopefully you can tell the difference." She said to the two, but mostly to Zero.

Hikari tilted her head, "Fennec fox? What's are those? Are they strong? Are they fast! Gasp! Are they cute?" Hikari was back to rambling.

Zero slaps a hand over the talkative girl's mouth. "Stop talking for at least a minute." He growled. Hikari quickly obeyed.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Well, it depends."

Shadow tapped Taylor's shoulder. She looked over to him, "What?" She asked.

"You do realize that we are short of two hedgehogs, right?" Shadow said while pointing out into the air.

Taylor blinked in confusion and then looked around. "Oh. Do you think they were teleported here too?" Taylor asked.

Shadow tilted a brow, "I'm actually surprised you're not panicking for your friend being missing and/or be dead."

"Wait... DEAD?! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Taylor exclaimed.

"There we go." Shadow said while sweat dropping. X gave a confused look, "Who's missing?"

A certain blue hedgehog leans against X's leg, "Their names are Kay and Silver."

"Yeah, now we have to go find Kay!" Taylor exclaimed as she grabbed Shadow's arm and tried to pull him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"She'll be fine." Shadow said, "She has Silver with her."

* * *

"Sir. The creatures seemed to be waking up."

"Good. Open the pods."

Kay groggily opens her eyes, "Where..." She felt squirming. She looked in her arms and finds the bunny.

"So, you have finally awakened." Kay glances up and finds a person with a faded brown cape covering his body and a black helmet on his head. A red gem is on said helmet and big black visors cover its eyes.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Silver asked.

"My name is Yami." The person said, "And you are in my base."

Kay squirmed back a tad. There was an odd vibe about this guy. She just couldn't tell what though.

"Your base?" Silver looked around. "What are we doing here?"

"We have found you at the foot of the mountain. So we brought you two here to regenerate. But as it seems you are not Reploids, you just needed some rest." Yami said.

"Oh, well thank you for the help." Silver said. "But, did you find any others like us anywhere?" Silver asked as he looked around and realized that the other hedgehogs and fox wasn't there.

Yami tilted a brow, "No. We haven't found any others. Just you two. Or, three."

Kay patted the bunny's head, as well as trying to contain her panic. Taylor was missing! What if she's wounded! Or hurt! Or hungry! Or worse... Dead!

Silver noticed the panic in Kay's eyes, and he moved over to her and pat her shoulder. "Don't worry Kay, we'll find them." He reassured her.

Kay started to calm down. Mostly thanks to the bunny and Silver's comfort. Yami's frown deepened, "Follow me as I escort you to your room."

Kay tilted a brow, "Room?"

"Why yes. You are guests and its obvious that you might be stuck here for a while, so we settled up a room for you two."

"Uh, thanks. That's very nice of you." Silver said.

Yami turns his back on the two, his cape fluttering a tad, "Follow me."

Silver and Kay exchange glances and hesitantly follow him.

Yami leads them down a long hallway and stop at a door at the end. He presses a button that was on the side and the metal door swings open.

"Here is your room." He said, "Now will you excuse me, I have business to attend to." And with that said, Yami turned back and quickly walked away.

The two watched him go and then they turned back to the room. The two then went inside to have a look around.

In was a small, cozy room. The only downsides were that there were no windows and there was only one bed and a table. The bunny squirms in Kay's arms. She gently puts down the bunny on the bed. The bunny starts sniffing the cloth and lightly thumping its feet.

Silver eyed the one bed and gulped nervously. "Well, uh... should we go and start our search for the others?" He asked.

Kay nods, her attention on the bunny. "What should we name him?" Kay asked.

"Hmmm... How about Ashes? Smokey? Pebble?" Silver suggested.

"How about... Spot!" Kay said.

Silver shook his head, "No. That's to obvious."

"How about... Sparkster!"

Silver tilted a brow, "Sparkster? Well... Its different. I guess we'll go with Sparkster."

The bunny jumped on Kay, making her laugh. "I think he likes that name." Silver smiled.

"Alright. Let's see if we can go find our friends." Silver said. Kay nods.

The two then leave the room and start walking down the hallway.

Kay glances at the gray walls. These hallways seemed to give her a reminder. She just couldn't tell what. The rows upon rows of metal squares bolted together and some scratches that litter them. This was now troubling her.

Silver looked over at her and he nudged her arm. "Hey, is something wrong?" He asked in concern.

Kay jolts from her thoughts, "Hum? Oh! I'm OK..." Kay said with a wavering smile.

"You sure? You seem kinda... Off." Silver said.

"I'm fine. Just ignore me." Kay said.

"Oh, okay then." Silver said, concern still in his voice.

After a bit of silence and walking, they come to a giant door. It automatically opens and shows the contents inside. Computers lined the walls and purple looking creatures were operating them.

"Whoa... What is this place?" Silver asked. "And what are those things?" He looked at the creatures.

"They are Reploids." Kay and Silver jump and quickly turn to find Yami. He just said, with a frown on his face, "They're searching for... A pair of Mavericks." He said.

Kay tilted her head to the side a bit, "Mavericks? What are Mavericks?"

"They are bad Reploids," Yami said, his frown growing harder. He walks past the duo, roughly and goes up to one of the computers. "Where are they located at the moment?" Yami asked the operator.

"They're still on the battle field. They had wiped out half our soldiers."

Yami stared at the screen, watched seven little dots blink, "Tell the troops to retreat," He commanded, "We'll plan an attack on their base soon. So be prepared."

"Yes sir." The Reploid starts typing on the keyboard.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Silver asked.

Yami doesn't look at them. "No. You may go anywhere you want around the base. But, you can't leave." Yami said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"And why is that?" Kay asked, holding Sparkster closer.

Yami slightly turned his head to them, "For reasons."

"Why?" Silver asked.

Yami ignored them and continued giving orders to the purple Reploids.

 **Me: We have been introduced to the Megaman X characters!**

 **TBG: Let's see how this turns out! And this Yami... I don't like him.**

 **Me: ... Ok. Not spoiling it.**

 **TBG: Don't flame or Complian! Read and Review!**

 **Me: See ye at thee next chapter!**


	3. Fall into the Sky

**Me: I have so much editing to do. D:**

 **TBG: You'll live.**

 **Me: But I wanna play Harvest Moon: Animal Parade with Leafy!**

 **TBG: No. Not yet, anyways.**

 **Me: *sigh***

After a bit of panicking, the Reploids start leading the trio towards their base. Maverick Hunter Base.

Shadow was giving Taylor a piggyback ride, who was fast asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Earlier, Taylor was struggling to keep up because she was the slowest out of all of them. So Shadow helped her out, but unfortunately she fell asleep a little while after that, so he was stuck with having to carry her.

Sonic and Axl were both teasing the two until Zero hits them upside the head to shut them up. Hikari was just poking X the whole time and X tried so hard to ignore her.

"This is taking too long, when are we going to be there?" Sonic complained, rubbing his head where Zero hit him.

"We're here." Zero said. In front if the was a big, flat building. Not as epic as Sonic was looking forward to.

"It looks so... Plain." Sonic said.

"It has to look plain or Mavericks might infiltrate it." X simply said.

"Oh. Well that makes more sense." Sonic said.

Hikari starts jumping around, taking Sonic's hands, "Let's go let's go! I want you to meet the Navigators and Signas and Lifesaver and Douglas!"

"Who are they?" Shadow asked.

"You'll see!" Axl said while laughing.

"Oh great, more surprises." Shadow rolled his eyes.

X sweat drops, "Don't worry. They won't annoy you."

The group enter the base. X tries to shake Taylor awake, "Time to get up."

Taylor slowly started to wake up, and she sleepily opened her eyes and looked around. "... Where are we?" She asked.

X smiles sweetly, "We're at the base."

"Oh, ok." Taylor said as she rubbed her eyes.

Shadow kneels so Taylor can slowly get off. She stumbled and X catches her before she hits the ground.

X then helped her back on her feet and let her go. "Thank you." Taylor said.

"So you have finally returned." A voice said. The four Reploids stand in a salute. The three Mobians, however, stood there in confusion. A REALLY tall man with a big black coat and a black hat comes walking in. His serious black eyes scanned over the three. "Who are these three?" He asked. Axl was about to answer, but stops short, "Um... They never told us their names."

"Oh sorry, I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. And these two are Shadow and Taylor." Sonic said.

The man tilts a brow, but drops it, "I am Commander Signas, chief of the Maverick Hunters."

The three stared up at him, and Taylor's eye twitched. 'Why are these people so tall?' She thought.

Signas looks over to X, "X, Alia needs to speak with you. She has claimed to have found a Maverick charging over to HQ at this very moment." X nods and hurries down the hall. "Zero, find Layer. She might be in the generator room, so you need to get her on her shift." Zero also nods and hurries down the hall. "Axl and Hikari, you're on lookout." The two nod and run out the entrance.

The trio watched them all go, leaving them with Signas.

Signas looks down at the tiny Mobians, "You three, come with me." He turns and starts walking down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked as they followed him.

"To my office. I have some questions to be answered." Signas said as he stops in front of a large door. He swipes a key card into a slot and the door swings open. "Please, come in." He said as he walked in.

Sonic and Shadow walk in, but Taylor looks at the room cautiously before she slowly followed them

The door slams shut as Taylor enters.

Taylor spun around to face the door. "Why did you close the door?" Sonic asked.

"So that the rookies don't waltz right in." Signas said as he sat in his desk. He picks up a pen and paper, "Now I am going to ask a few questions. And you must answer truthfully. One lie, my AI system can detect said lie and you might have a... 'Surprise'."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "How cliche."

Signas ignores her, "First off, your ages."

Sonic pulled a thumbs up, "Fifteen!"

Taylor sighed, "Fifteen."

Shadow kept his mouth shut.

Signas glared at him, "Tell. Me. Your. Age."

Shadow stayed silent and just crossed his arms.

Signas' glare hardens. And before the Reploid could raise a finger, Sonic quickly said, "He's fifty!"

Signas blinks in confusion, "Fifty? You look a little young to be fifty." Signas said.

Shadow's cheeks turn red. "But it is the truth." Signas mutters, "I guess you creatures age oddly."

"We age normally." Sonic explained, "Shadow was created in a lab to be the Ultimate Life form of Mobius."

Signas gave a blank look and mumbled, "That sounds familiar." Out loud he says, "Don't be embarrassed of your age, Shadow. Zero and X are hundreds of years old."

"Jeez, really? They fight pretty well for being old men." Taylor said, rubbing her shoulder.

Signas chuckles, "X was created by Dr. Light to protect the world from destruction. That was in the year 20XX. Zero was created to spread a Virus and kill X. But Zero was malfunctioned and had lost his memories. The Reploid he had to kill became his best friend."

"What about Hikari and Axl?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, are they hundreds of years old too?" Taylor asked.

"Axl is a mystery. Zero found him being chased by his old gang, Red Alert. You see, Axl was part of an illigal bounty hunter agency and has betrayed them since they were going Maverick. So he became an A Class Hunter. Hikari, we found her 'held captive' by Red Alert, including one more Reploid who was with her. But he ran away and gone Maverick."

"What do you mean when you say, Gone Maverick?" Taylor asked

"It means a Reploid has gone insane and only follows our great enemy, Sigma."

"Sigma?" Taylor wondered.

"He used to work with us. He was our commander until he caught the Virus from Zero.

"Oh jeez." Sonic said.

"Don't worry." Signas said, "Zero does not have the virus anymore. Sigma is now the one who carries this virus."

"That's good." Taylor sighed.

"You and your friends won't be infected. It only effects Reploids."

"Then I guess we have nothing to worry about." Shadow said.

* * *

Kay and Silver roamed the building. Figuring out how they were going to leave.

"We could always ask to leave." Silver said.

"I have a strange feeling about Yami." Kay said, "Like, he's not what he seems..."

"He does act a bit weird." Silver agreed.

"I act weird?"

Kay and Silver jump and quickly turn to find Yami. His frown looking deeper than usual.

"W-what? No, no, no. I wasn't talking about you." Silver quickly said.

Yami just stood there, "... Well, if you're not talking about me, then who are you talking about?" He asked.

"O-oh well... We're talking about... Our friend Taylor!" Silver hastily said. Kay bobs her head up and down in agreement.

Yami just gave them a blank look. Or... As good as a blank look gets throw black visors, "... Alright then."

Silver let's out a small sigh of relief and he smiles a little.

The sound of a door opening made Yami accidentally knocking Kay down to the ground, who was standing a tad too close.

"Sir. Your orders?" Yami slowly turned to the purple creature. "Yes. Prepare for my departure. I have a message to send to the Mavericks." The purple thing salutes, "Yes sir." And with that said, Yami dissapeared in a black beam. Silver hurried rto Kay's side.

"Kay! Are you okay?" Silver asked in concern as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Sparkster squirmed a bit more but stopped. She sat up and rubbed her head, "I'm fine... But this behavior of Yami is making me feel... Scared."

 **Me: Ya think Shadow would be quiet about his actual age?**

 **TBG: Not really. :P**

 **Me: Agreed. Anyways, Yami is suspicious of the two, Signas almost electrifies Shadow and Shadow carried Taylor on his back.**

 **TBG: Shaylor foreva!**

 **Me: Yup! Don't flame or complain, Read and Review!**

 **TBG: See ya at the next chapter!**


	4. True Colors

**Me: *sings* She's the queen of the waves~ Check it out she's spinnin' not bored around queen of the waves~ No one's gonna take away her crown~ Surf's up bow down she's the queen of the waves!**

 **TBG: Stop singing.**

 **Me: What? Is it because I'm out of school earlier than you?**

 **TBG: No. Because you're singing a Barbie song.**

 **Me: O-o**

 **TBG: *laughs* Enjoy!**

After another hour of questioning, the three Mobians finally get out of Signas' office, but only to find Reploids panicking. "A Maverick is coming this way!" "Hurry! Get the S-Class Hunters!" "We're doomed!"

"Hold up, what's going on?" Taylor asked a nearby reploid.

"A Maverick is being teleported in front of the base!" The Reploid said in panic. X, Zero, Axl and Hikari are seen running out of the building with their weapons out.

"Should we help them?" Taylor asked Sonic and Shadow.

"Well they are panicking. So why not!" Sonic ran ahead. The trio make it outside and find themselves behind the four hunters. Taylor looked up at Zero. "Hey! Where's the guy attacking?"

"Have a good look in front of you." He said through his teeth. Taylor looked forward and finds a Reploid with its body covered by a brown cape, his head by a black helmet and his eyes covered in the black visor. He didn't seem too happy, but he wasn't attacking.

"That creep with the cape?" Taylor asked. "He doesn't look very threatening."

He glanced at Taylor and looked back at the Maverick Hunters. "I am Dark-Man, one of the eight Robot Masters of 20XX, series eleven. I have came to bring you a message." He reaches out his hand and a hologram appears, showing two familiar hedgehogs. "I have taken your little friends captive. If you want them," He made the hologram vanish, "Come and get them." He disappears in a beam of black light.

"... HE HAS KAY!" Taylor exclaimed, panic written all over her face.

"Calm down, Taylor." X said.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" She snapped.

"Taylor, we'll get them back." Shadow said.

"THEN LET'S GO NOW!" Taylor growled.

"We need a plan first!" Sonic added.

"SCREW THE PLAN!" Taylor started running out of the base.

Hikari runs after her and grabs the freaked out fox. "LET GO!" Taylor snapped.

"I'm sorry, but no!" Hikari said as she dragged her back over to where the others were. Taylor started to thrash around to try and break free. "I HAVE TO HELP KYLA!"

Axl hits a spot in Taylor's neck and her body went paralyzed. "CHEAP MOVE!" She snapped.

"Hey, it was necessary." Axl said.

"NO IT WASNT! SONIC, SHAD, HELP ME OUT!" Taylor called to them.

Sonic and Shadow glance at each other and back at Taylor. They slowly shook their heads.

Taylor's eyes flashed white. "No? Fine then." She growled as everyone suddenly started floating. Taylor used her mind to twist herself out of Hikari's grip and fly a safe distance away from them.

"Taylor!" X yelled. Taylor ignored him and continued flying away. A pair of red eyes narrow and pulls a buster out. It fires at Taylor, shooting her out of the sky.

The telekinetic link broke, which made them all fall back to the ground. Taylor yelped as she hit the ground, unable to move. "Ow... Why did you shoot me?!" She snapped. "That really hurt."

The red eyes fade away. Everyone hurried over to Taylor. X carefully picks her up, "Are you alright!?" Zero gently grabs Taylor's arm, "We're gonna have to patch you up." Taylor ripped her arm away from him, "One of you bastards shot me!"

"What? No we didn't!" Sonic said, "...Right?"

Axl and X glanced at each other and back at Taylor. "It wasn't us," Axl said, "And we're the only ones with a buster and guns. And Zero almost never uses his buster!"

"Oh yeah?" Then who was it?" She crossed her arms.

"Taylor, it wasn't any of them." Shadow said.

"... Fine." Taylor said with a growl. "And you can put me down now, I'll be fine." She said to X.

X sets Taylor up to her feet. "We'll go after Dark-Man," Zero said, "But first we need his location."

"Can't we just wing it and go searching?" Taylor asked.

The three Reploids gave her an annoyed look. "You have any idea how long that would take?" They said in unison.

"Not very long." Taylor challenged.

The three now gives her questioning looks.

"Anyways, we can't just stand here and do nothing." Taylor said, ignoring the looks, "We need to do something now."

"She'll be fine." Axl reassured.

"How do you know?" Taylor asked while eyeing him.

"I just... Do." He simply said.

Taylor looked at him suspiciously. "But still... The longer she's there, the more miserable she could be. We are going as soon as possible."

* * *

Yami has appeared again in front of the duo. He stares at Kay with a blank look. "The Mavericks will be here soon. I suggest you two to make yourselves comfortable." And with a flick of his cape, he walked away.

They watched him leave and then Silver sighed.

"I guess we're stuck here for a while." He said. Kay smiles, "So we'll get to know Yami a bit more!"

"... Why do I dislike this idea?"

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." Kay smiled.

Silver sighed, "Fine..."

"Yay!" Kay cheered.

Sparkster made a small squeak. Kay runs down the hall to hunt down Yami.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Silver called as he ran after her.

The duo hurry down, only to crash into a giant person. They look up and find themselves staring into the eyes of a metal brown hedgehog with yellow highlights. It smiled at them, "Hello! I'm Cuniculus Pepper!"

"Oh... H-hello?" Silver replied.

"Hi!" Kay said with a large smile.

"And who might you be? I haven't seen you two around here." Pepper said, and then she gasped excitedly, "Are you new?"

Before any of the two hedgehogs could answer, Pepper grabbed their arms and dragged them down the hall, "You have to meet Keysa!" She opens a door at the end and it shows a giant orange tiger. It turned towards the door, and jumped in surprise.

"Keysa! Lookie what I found!" Pepper smiled.

Keysa had to kneel thanks to her humungous size. "... Are you new worker Reploids?" She asked.

Kay tilted her head to the side, "What's a Reploid?"

"You don't know what a reploid is? Well, that explains why you two are so tiny." Pepper giggled as she pat Kay's head.

"We're Mobians." Kay said.

Keysa tilted her head to the side a tad, "Is that a new model?"

"Uh... What do you mean by 'new model?'" Silver asked.

"She means a different kind of robot." They turn and find Yami. How does he keep appearing so quickly without noticing? "But you two aren't robots like us."

"We aren't robots at all." Kay said.

Yami seemed a little annoyed, but he quickly brushed it off, "Of course. You two are from a far, far away place."

"Exactly." Silver agreed.

"Then you defiantly can't leave this base." Yami simply said.

"What? Why?!" Silver asked.

"Because, its my job to protect humans. Even though you aren't human, I still have to protect you since you can very easily die."

"We're tougher than we look." Silver said.

"Yes. Your power levels say so. But the Mavericks you are facing have even higher power levels. One shot and you're both dead." Yami said, his frown deepening as usual.

Silver and Kay exchanged glances. "Wow... We could die that easily... In this world?" Silver said.

"Yes." Yami said. "Cuniculus Pepper! Ranger Keysa! To your posts!" The two Reploids saluted and hurried away. Kay pats Sparkster's head. "So wait... You're a robot too?" She looked up at Yami for his answer.

Yami looked down at her. "Yes."

Kay glanced down to the ground. "Oh..." Was all she could say. She looked back up again and Yami was gone.

"How does he keep disappearing like that?" Silver asked.

Kay shrugged, "I... Don't know."

"Well, what should we do? You have a plan B?" Silver asked.

Kay thought for a second, then shook her head.

"Damn it." Silver said.

 **Me: We have met with two of the seven "Mavericks". There was going to be eight, but we don't want to bore you all as much as we are going to already.**

 **TBG: Don't flame or complain, Read and Review!**

 **Me: See ye at da next chappy!**


	5. Dovregubbon

**Me: Argh!**

 **TBG: What? Are you a pirate?**

 **Me: No. I wish. :P**

 **Me: Also, if anyone's a fan of Layer, Palette and Alia, too bad! This is the only time they appear! And this is were the team starts to face their Mavericks in the stages.**

 **TBG: -_-' Enjoy!**

The Reploids and Mobians find themselves staring at a humungous computer. The three Mobians stare it in awe. This computer puts Tails' to shame. Three female Reploids, called Navigators, were typing in coordinates for the base of Dark-Man.

Taylor tapped her foot impatiently as they waited for the coordinates.

One of the Navigators, Alia, presses a big red button and eight dots appeared on the computer's map. "Here are the coordinates. But there are eight possible locations."

"You all are gonna have to split up and pick a location, then meet on the remaining location." A purple haired Navigator, Layer, said after Alia.

Zero scanned through the map and pointed at a red dot located on the volcano, "I'll take this one."

Axl points to a red dot in the sky, "This one's mine!"

X points to a red dot on the factory, "I'll take this one down."

Hikari excitedly squels, "I'll take the ocean!" Sonic sighs in relief, "Thank goodness."

Taylor picks the jungle, Shadow, the electrical plant and Sonic, the highway. The eighth and final dot was at an abandoned warehouse.

"Alright. We all know where to go, so I'll be leaving now." Taylor said in a hurry as she whirled around and ran out the door.

"Wait!" Taylor skids to a hault. She turned and find the third Navigator, Palette, pointing to a odd looking capsule. "In you go." She said.

"What? No!" Taylor snapped. Palette sighed, "You want to save your friend right? Get in!"

Taylor stared at the capsule and rolled her eyes. "Fine... But just this once!" Taylor said as she went over to the capsule.

Layer opened up the cylinder and Taylor entered it. With a push of a button, Taylor finds herself in front of the Jungle. A sense of adrenaline pumped through her veins. She ran into the jungle and gets shot at by numerous enemies.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Taylor exclaimed as she hid behind a tree to avoid the bullets, "You almost hit me!" She shouted at them as she lifted up another tree with her mind and threw it at them.

"What do you expect them to do?" Taylor glanced up and finds a HUUUUUGE tiger leaning against a tree. The Replod smirks, "You're an intruder after all."

Taylor took a cautious step back as she glared at the tiger, "Who are you?"

The Reploid pulled out her claws and examined them, "My name is Ranger Keysa. And I am your challenger!" She said with a smiled, "Meet me at the end of the jungle. Hope you survive my serve-bots!" She prances away.

"Wait, what?" Another bullet shot right past Taylor's face. "Stop doing that!" She exclaimed as she lifted up a bunch of other stuff with her mind and sent it back at her attackers.

Why was this tiger attacking her? She wasn't doing- Oh wait. Trespassing. But aren't Reploids supposed to protect living beings? Maybe Keysa went "Maverick."

The more Taylor thought about it, the more uneasy she got. "... Okay, that's enough." She said as she shook it off. "But if it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get."

Taylor ran through the jungle as fast as she could. She used her telekinetic powers to throw the serve-bots to the side and used her acrobatics across the trees. Finally, she found a big metal door. It opens automatically as she steps near it. On the other side was a small hallway and another metal door.

Taylor hesitated before she entered the hallway and cautiously walked towards the next door.

The door automatically slides open, revealing a plantayed room. Taylor takes a step in and the door slams shut. Keysa jumps from the ceiling and in front of Taylor. "So you actually came? Ha! A silly fox! No, a pretty stupid one! The master will be proud!"

Taylor jumped a safe distance away from the tiger and unsheathed her claws. "What are you talking about?" Taylor growled. "And did you just call me stupid?!"

Keysa flicked her wrist and something ejected from her wrist. "Why yes I" she throws it, "DID!" A saw blade comes spinning at Taylor. She dodges, but the blade boomerangs back to Keysa, which she catches it without a sinch. She then ejects two more and throws the three around the room.

Taylor dodged them and caught them with her telekinesis before Keysa could get them back. "Not so tough without your weapons, now are ya?" Taylor taunted.

Keysa smirks and some compartments on her back pop open. Leaves and magenta petals with yellow spots float out and strike at Taylor, cutting up her clothes and arms, making her lose concentration on the blades. The blades fly back to Keysa and Keysa snatches them from midair in-between her fingers. Then some rings fly off her wrists and zoom at Taylor. They wrap around her, catching her in a ring lock.

"H-hey! What is this?!" Taylor exclaimed as she tried to get the rings off.

"Master told me its called Ring Toss. It holds you until I strike. Buuuut I rather take you to your punishment."

Taylor's eyes narrowed and she started growling. "Stay away from me!" She snapped as she used her telekinesis to throw Keysa against the wall.

Keysa was winded, and Taylor got free somehow. She charged at Keysa with incredible speed. She couldn't do anything but scream, "MASTE-" she was cut off as she was sliced in two. "You *bzzt* damn Mavericks *bzzt* labeling us as *bzzt* one of your kind. You're *bzzt* the ones who *bzzt* took everything away from *bzzt* us..." After her last lines, she explodes.

Taylor was knocked off her feet from the explosion, and she just stared at what remained of Keysa. "Well, that's over..." She sighed in releif. "... And I'm still alive!"

Taylor sighed, but a hologram of Dark-Man appears. "Well done, rat. You have proven yourself as a flesh version of a Maverick."

"YOU! WHERES KAY?!" Taylor shouted.

Dark-Man tsks at this, "All you want is your friend." Dark-Man smiles evilly, "Tell you what, let's make a trade."

Taylor crossed her arms. "What kind of trade?"

"I want you to give me two certain Reploids. Ones that go by the names of Megaman X and Zero. Give me them, and you'll get your friends back."

"... I can't, and I won't. I could just break into your base and take my friends back, so why bother?"

Dark-Man sighed, "Selfish and pushy." He muttered.

"I'm selfish for wanting to protect all my friends?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe." Dark-Man said dully. He then pulls a smirk on his lips, "And of course you're selfish. Protecting Reploids you barely even know. You don't know anything that has happened in the past."

"I might not know, but that doesn't mean I should betray them like that. You on the other hand, are the selfish one." Taylor started, "You're sending all of your little robots to do your dirty work for you, AND you're keeping my best friend and Silver captive for a trade!"

Dark-Man seemed to twitch, "Their jobs are to caputure. Not combat. But since you murdered Ranger Keysa, I might have to make them into combat mode."

Taylor growls at the Maverick.

"Now, will you excuse me," Yami said as his finger hovers a button, "I have some business to attend to."

"NOW YOU-"

Yami presses the button and the hologram disappears.

* * *

The heat of the volcano is unbearable to humans. No man would step foot in here and say I feel as cool as a cucumber! Luckily for Zero, he wasn't human. Sure he had human-like emotions, looks and sensors, but unlike humans, Reploids have cooling systems in their servos.

Zero looked around the volcano, not seeing anything out of the ordinary so far.

But soon lasers were being fired at him. He shouldn't be surprised. Every Maverick he faced had serve-bots shooting at him. Those purple fiends never know when to quit. He takes out his Z-Saber and slashes down a dozen serve-bots.

A serve-bot comes up behind Zero and manages to shoot him in the shoulder with a laser.

His metal shoulder now has a gapping hole in it, but he just casually turns and sliced the bot in half.

More bots started to appear, and they all surrounded Zero, about to fire their laser guns.

Zero puts his Z-Saber away and takes out a handle from his belt. He flips a switch and the handle unfolds into a giant hammer. He jumps high in the air with bullets firing around him and he slams the hammer to the ground, making a shock wave that made the serve-bots blow back into the lava pits.

The serve-bots melt into the lava, and Zero looked around for any more, but he didn't see any.

"Well I guess my job here is don-" the ground starts shaking, making Zero fall to his knees.

"What the..." Zero started, "Well, I guess I have to stay a little longer."

The sound of metal sliding catches his attention. He glances over his shoulder and finds lava being poured out to his direction! His eyes widened and he quickly got to his feet to make a run for it, "Not again!"

Zero ran from the lava, which was right behind him.

Zero spots a metal door at the end. He quickly jumps through, the door automatically swinging open and closing shut behind him.

Zero glanced back at the door, realizing he was safe, and then he turned around to see where he was.

He was in a small hallway. And in front of him was another door. He walked up to it and it slammed open. He casually walked in and the door slammed behind him.

"So you made it this far, huh?" A dog stomps in. His yellow eyes glaring at Zero. "I am the great Glimpse Caspy!"

"And just what makes you so great?" Zero asked, crossing his arms.

Glimpse glares at Zero, "Enough talk. Let's fight!" Glimpse fires a flamethrower at Zero.

Zero jumped out of the way and charged at Glimpse with his Z-Saber.

Glimpse jumps into the air with his foot boosters. He soon fires bombs around the room, making them explode.

Zero jumped up into the air as well to avoid the blasts, as well as slashing his Z-Saber at Glimpse.

The saber slashed one of Glimpse's arms off. He growls and pounces on Zero, biting the Reploid's arm.

Zero punched Glimpse across the face and then kicked him away. Zero jumped to his feet and dashed at Glimpse again, landing a series of attacks on him.

Every hit made more and more dents and cuts on Glimpse, and finally Zero slashed the Reploid in half. "*bzzt* The master *bzzt* will have his *bzzt* revenge." The Maverick explodes. Zero covers his face with his arms to keep the metal pieces away from his face.

A hologram appears, clapping slowly. "Well done. You haven't changed a bit."

Zero furrowed his brows, "Dark-Man."

"But of course. Who else would it be?" Dark-Man said.

"What do you want?" Zero growled.

"Oh just surveying the great 'Maverick Hunter'." Dark-Man said with a deep frown.

"What's your point?"

"My point is," Dark-Man puts his hands together, "That I have seen your actions. Killing your love, her brother, a friend-"

"SHUT UP!" Zero snapped.

Dark-Man smirked, "I guess I struck a nerve. Iris was a gentle soul. Her and her brother the Colonel. Too bad they were infect-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Dark-Man ignores Zero and continue, "And Origami."

Zero froze up.

"Oh poor Origami. She wasn't even infected. You just stabbed her with no regrets. She was such an innocent chil-"

Zero stabs his sword into the transmitter that was projecting the hologram.

* * *

Yami stared at the staticed screen. He felt a chuckle rise in his throat, then a full on insane laugh, "Oh this is pure gold! The greatest 'hero' in history snapped!" He continued laughing. Kay and Silver quietly peeked through the door. Kay didn't have Sparkster, who was in the duo's room. Silver frowned, "I'm not sure if he's the villian or the one on screen was the villain." He said.

"Me either. But... Yami has been acting strange, and now he's just laughing at whoever was on the screen." Kay responded, "Do you think... Yami could be evil?"

"Well why don't we go up and ask him." Silver said while slamming the door fully open, "Hey Yami!" Yami stopped laughing and glanced at the hedgehog. He smirked, "What brings you here?" He asked. Kay gave a worried look.

"We want to know the truth. Who's really the villain here?" Silver asked him bravely.

Yami's smile dissapeared, "Why them of course." Yami said as he pointed to the static computer, "So far they have destroyed Glimpse Caspy and Ranger Keysa."

Kay gasped, "Oh no... Pepper will be so upset..."

Silver ignored her, "I bet you're using them like pawns!"

Yami had a surprised look, "What? I would never do tha-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Silver landed his fist into Yami's face.

"Silver! What are you doing!?" Kay exclaimed as she pulled Silver back.

A crack appears on Yami's visor. "... Heh heh... I guess I should be glad I'm not a Reploid." Yami said, "Pain sensors would be a pain in the ass."

"Wait, you can't feel pain?" Kay asked.

"I'm a year 20XX model. So I am dubbed a Robot Master." Yami said while chucking, "No pain. No blood. No worries."

"So I guess you don't care if I ripe you apart, piece by piece." Silver threatened through his teeth.

"Go ahead." Yami said. This threw Silver off.

"Go ahead?" Silver repeated in surprise.

"Yes. Go ahead. I don't care. The Mavericks are going to kill me anyways. Might as well be rid of before their hands gets stained from my oil." Yami said.

"Silver, don't do it." Kay said.

Silver stared at Yami. He then steps back. "I won't." Silver said.

Yami felt a strange feeling of deja-vu.

Kay sighed in relief. "Yami, we just want the truth. What's going on?"

Yami brushes his fingers against the crack on his visor. "... I won't say."

Kay gave a confused look, "Why?"

"Because, you have no right to figure out my personal life," Yami said, starting to feel very annoyed.

He turns his back on the two, "Now will you excuse me, I need to fix my visor."

"Oh, okay. We'll see you later then." Kay said as Silver took her hand and started dragging her out of the room.

 **Me: Keysa and Glimpse are down for the count.**

 **TBG: And Yami is being an asshat.**

 **Me: What else are we going to learn?**

 **TBG: Who knows.**

 **Me: Also, there was going to be key halves, but they're useless.**

 **TBG: Plan failed.**

 **Me: Don't flame or complian, Read and Review!**

 **TBG: See ya at the next chapter!**


	6. Papercut

**Me: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-**

 **TBG: Whatcha doing?**

 **Me: Something.**

 **TBG: Uh-huh.**

 **Me: Anyways, I know the enemies are not called serve-bots. Serve-bots are in Megaman Legends. :P I'm just calling them that because I am too dumb to figure out their names.**

 **TBG: Enjoy.**

The walls were brimmed with electric currents. Shadow wasn't sure if someone broke a wire or the place was definitely not for living things.

He heard something and he spun around, coming face-to-face with a serve-bot. He quickly reacted and kicked the bot into the electrical wall, which made the robot twitch with electricity and power down.

Shadow smirked. That felt satisfying. A bunch of bullets start flying all around him.

Shadow jumped around using his speed, managing to dodge them. More of the serve-bots walk into view, and Shadow's hands slightly glowed with energy. "CHAOS SPEAR!" He shouted as he threw spears of energy at the robots, which destroyed most of them.

A wave of electricity explodes from the wall and zaps Shadow.

Shadow yelled in pain and surprise, and he was knocked back a bit from the shock. After a second, he shook it off and cautiously looked around for any more threats.

"Such a cutie!" Shadow jumps in surprise and spots a brown hedgehog Reploid. She smiled widely, "Strong too!"

Shadow quickly got in a fighting stance. "Who are you?" He growled.

"Who, me?" She asked with a giggle, "I'm Cuniculus Pepper!"

"Pepper?" Shadow asked. Pepper giggled, "Yup! Meet ya at the door!" She disappears.

"Well that was weird." Shadow mumbled as he ran down the hallway.

* * *

After defeating some more Serve-Bots, Shadow finally gets to the door. He goes through the small hall and unto the other door. On the other side is Pepper with her back facing him. "Keysa's... Gone..."

"Who?" Shadow asked.

Pepper glared at Shadow, "You... Damn MAVERICKS! You killed my friend!" She fires waves of electricity at Shadow.

Shadow jumped over the electricity. "For the last time, we are not Mavericks!" He shouted.

"THEN WHY DID YOU KILL HER!?" Pepper snapped, throwing a giant drill at Shadow.

"I didn't kill her!" Shadow snapped back, dodging the drill as well. He dashed at Pepper and landed a strong punch to the gut.

It didn't faze her. She elbowed Shadow in the face and kicked him into a wall.

Shadow spat some blood out of his mouth and growled at her. "That's it! CHAOS SPEAR!" He shouted, throwing an energy spear at Pepper.

The spear shot right through her. "*bzzt* You *bzzt* Bastard *bzzt*" Pepper explodes. Shadow sheilds his face with his arms and starts to hear a voice.

"I guess heartless works for you and your fox friend."

"Heartless? Me and Taylor are not heartless." Shadow said, looking around for the owner of the voice.

A hologram of Dark-Man appears, "Killing two, young Reploids. They may not age, but their personality does."

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "I had no choice, it was kill or be killed."

"I say be killed." Dark-Man said with an evil smirk, "Less work for me."

Shadow growled at him. "It will take a lot more than weak little robots to defeat us."

Dark-Man laughed, "Weak? Well to the Ultimate Life form." His smirk dissapeared, "But still heartless." The hologram disappears.

"I'm not heartless." Shadow said to himself.

* * *

The factory was producing materials made for Reploid parts. He was surprised when it got overrunned by a Maverick.

Suddenly, a bullet sped right past his face and hit the wall behind him. He spun around to see several bullets coming right at him.

"Its always the Serve-Bots..." He grumbled. He fire a charged shot at the Serve-Bots, making them explode on contact.

"That was easy." X said as he watched the last robot explode.

"Everything's too easy for the Blue-Bomber..." X jumped and quickly pointed his Buster out.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

X glanced around, still hearing nothing. "I said who's there?" X repeated.

Still silence.

The voice sounded familiar. Like a young child's. But the only "young child" he knew was... X shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Don't think about her. Just concentrate on the mission."

X continued to walk down the hallway, destroying a few serve-robots along the way. Soon, after a few minutes, he spots a door up ahead.

He smirks to himself and runs up to it. "I can call you Onii-Chan?" X froze. "I don't feel so well..." Stop! Don't think! Continue! X hurried to the door and through the small hallway. "Goodbye, Onii-Chan..." X almost punched the second door down.

"So you finally arrived. How pleasant." A cat turns her head to him, "I am Glentas Cara."

"Cara?" X repeated, still thinking of the voice from earlier.

"... Something is troubling you."

"How so?" X asks.

"It is written all over your face."

"Oh really? Well, I don't want to talk about it." X said, shaking it off.

"Very well." Cara takes out her claws.

X got in a fighting stance and waited for Cara to make the first move.

Cara slashes her claws at X, who dodges and fires a few pellets at her.

Cara jumps back, avoiding them, and then she charged at him again, swiping her claws at him with swift movements.

X got strikes in the chest, but he fired a few more pellets at Cara and soon after a charge shot.

Cara stumbled backwards, trying to regain her balance, but X attacked again before she could.

He created a level three charge shot and shot it through her chest. "*bzzt* ... *bzzt*" As usual, kaboom. X sighed, "I really hate doing this..."

"Now you're lying to yourself."

X clenched his fists and ignored that comment.

"Oh? Did I struck a nerve?" A hologram appears. Dark-Man smirks, "And I thought nothing can crack you."

"Would you just shut up?!" X exclaimed.

Dark-Man seemed taken aback, "Well. Wasn't expecting you to burst. You're usually calm and collected. But fine." The hologram fades.

* * *

Yami scratched his chin. X was troubled obviously. But by what? Nothing can crack the Blue-Bomber.

Yami then starts thinking of different solutions to this.

He smirks evilly as the solutions loaded into his memory bank. "Perfect~" he purred.

* * *

Sonic was just zooming down the highway like it was nothing. He did a few spin dashes on some Serve-Bots until he came across a door.

He skids to a halt and looks up at the door. "Huh... This is new." He said as he goes to open it, but it automatically opens instead.

He stood there, staring at where the door was and at the hallway in front of him. He zoomed down it and passed through the second door. As it slammed behind him, an eagle Reploid appears. "Heeeeeere he is! The man of the hour! I am your host, Quintuuuuuus Gallatin!"

Sonic stood there dumbfounded.

"Uh... What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Your immediate doom!" Quintus took out a cannon and fired multiple cannon balls at Sonic.

Sonic ran around the room, laughing as he dodged each one. "You're too slow!" He taunted as he then spindashed at Quintus.

Quintus dissapears and reappears behind Sonic, "No YOU'RE too slow!" Quintus drives his elbow into Sonic's back, making the hedgehog crash into the wall.

Sonic fell to his hands and knees, and then pushed himself off of the ground, spindashing all around the room.

The spin dashes hit Quintus multiple times until Sonic strikes the eagle in the chest. "Ha *bzzt* been *bzzt* defeated." Kaboom. Sonic landed on the ground and smirked, "Piece of cake!"

"You sure live up to your name." Sonic turns and finds the Dark-Man hologram, who seemed to be drinking a black liquid from a champagne glass.

"Hey, it's you!" Sonic exclaimed as he tried to spindash him, but he was a hologram, and he just went right through the hologram.

"Well that was fruitless." Yami said as he puts his drink down.

Sonic glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, really." Yami just said, "Just checking up how the 'fastest thing alive' was doing."

Sonic tilted a brow, "When did you get 'generous'?"

"I'm quite generous," Yami said as he took a sip of his drink, "When I want to be." He added.

"Which is why you won't give back Kay and Silver." Sonic mumbled.

Yami puts down his drink, "Of course." A white gloved hand takes the glass carefully, "I will return them to you if- KAY! DON'T DRINK THAT!" Sonic hears someone spitting.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Kay?! Kay, are you there?!" He exclaimed.

Yami grabs a sea green furred arm, "Come with me. We gotta kill it."

Sonic's eyes widened as the hologram disappear.

* * *

Yami is quickly dragging Kay to the nearest bath room and the door automatically opens. Yami lets go of her arm and rummages through the cabinets. He grabs a bottle of a green liquid and pours it into a small cup. He hands it to Kay. "Drink, don't swallow."

"Wha-"

Yami glares at her. She quickly drinks it. "Now swish it around." Kay does so. Yami points to the sink. "Now spit." Kay goes over to it and spits in the drain. The green liquid was now black. Yami grabs Kay and forces her mouth open. He shoves something in her mouth and starts brushing her teeth furiously.

After a few minutes, he finally stopped.

He took the cup again and filled it with water from the sink. He hands it to Kay, "Rinse." He says. Kay takes a swig from the cup and swishes the contents in her mouth. She spits it out in the sink and the Yami grabs her by the shoulders, "What were you THINKING! Oil isn't a Mobian's drink! The stuff will make you sick! Or worse, KILL YOU!"

Kay's ears drooped. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized.

Yami sighs, "Why'd you drink that?"

"I-I was curious..." Her cheeks flush in embarrassment, "I was also really thirsty..."

Yami pinches the brige of his nose. "Then why didn't you ask me to get you some water?"

Kay was taken aback, "O-oh! You seem really b-busy and that wasn't..."

Yami takes her hand, "Follow me."

They left the bathroom as Yami started leading her down the hallway.

Kay is lead into a room full of water. A small water fall flowed down on a wall. Yami uses the cup and dunks it in. He scoops up some water and hands it to Kay. She looks at him with wondering eyes. "It's clean water." Yami said. Kay then gulps it down.

"I hope your happy now." Yami said.

Kay smiles at him.

Yami sighed and started walking back out of the room with Kay following him. "So where did Silver go?" Yami asked.

"He's in our room. I keep feeling like he's going to eat Sparkster or pet him to death." Kay said with a giggle.

Yami seemed unamused. "Sparkster is the rabbit, right?"

Kay nods. Yami sighs, "Also, in your world, do you have oil?" Kay nods again, "Then why'd you drink that?"

"I thought it was Blk. water."

"Blk. water?" Yami said.

Kay nods yet again.

"Well then. Do you want me to take you back to your room, or do you want to walk around some more?" Yami asked.

Kay smiles widely, "Walk some more!"

"Alright. Explore all you want. I just need to finish my work." Yami hurries back to his lab.

Kay's smile dissapears, "I guess I'll go to my room then..."

 **Me: *gasp* Yami cares! ;w;**

 **TBG: Cara, Quintus and Pepper are down!**

 **Me: Five down, two to go.**

 **TBG: When did Yami become a dentist?**

 **Me: He learned from you're mother.**

 **TBG: O.O Don't flame or complain, Read and Review!**

 **Me: XD See ye at da next chappy!**


	7. Find You

**Me: Our last Mavericks! This chapter is painfully short!**

 **TBG: And now we shall learn a bit of Yami soon!**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

Hikari was staring at the large body of water. She smiles widely. "This will be fun!"

She ran around as she admired the ocean, and then she jumped in the water.

She sank all the way to the bottom. Serve-Bots fired at her, but she dodged them and quickly ran on the sandy ground.

She managed to avoid them all, and she ran towards a door.

She smilies as she walks through the door, the hall and other door. In the room was a shark Reploid. He turns to her, "I'm Ferocious Sora! I'm going to eat you!"

"Not on my watch!" Hikari said.

Hikari jumped into the air and her arm transforms into a cannon of some sort. She fires giant cannon balls at Sora. He knocked them back as if they were nothing, until Hikari sticked a bomb to his back.

Sora tried to get the bomb off his back, but it exploded before he could. However, he was still able to fight as he darts towards Hikari and tries to bite her.

Hikari dodges and hops on his back. "Bye bye~" she fires a gigantic shot through Sora.

"*bzzt* Damn... *bzzt* it..." Kaboom.

Hikari claps her hands clean, bubbles emerging from her hands. "Keep getting stronger and stronger, eh?" She turns and finds the hologram. She still smiles, "Of course!"

"Well, then I'm sorry to say that it will all be for nothing in the end."

"Of course not! I'll still be kicking!"

Dark-Man cocks his head a little, "You're that confident?"

"Yup!"

Dark-Man sighs in annoyance.

"Say, why are you playing this game?"

"Game? This isn't a game Hi-"

"Sure it is!"

Dark-Man face palms. "You don't understand the seriousness of this "game" then, do you?"

Hikari scratched her chin, "Yes!" She answered, "When we beat you, we win a prize!"

Dark-Man sighed annoyingly, "Just get out of here." He disappears.

* * *

Axl was on an aircraft of some sort. He has defeated all the Serve-Bots that were in his way and has made it to the door. He passes through it and the hall only to find a giant stag beetle facing him. "I am Golden Armor. Prepare to die!"

Axl smirks as he pulled his pistols out, "OK!"

The beetle charged, but Axl jumped over him, shooting his pistols at the beetle from above.

Golden opens up his wings and sheilds himself from the counter fire.

Axl lands on the ground behind him and started shooting again, but at unprotected angles.

Golden was shot at the unprotected areas, so he threw mini heat seaking missiles at Axl. Axl dodged and took out a bazooka. He fired, hitting the stag beetle dead on. "*bzzt* Drat *bzzt*" Kaboom.

Axl put the bazooka away and sighed. "Glad that's over." He said.

"Huh. I wasn't expecting a seventh."

Axl turns and finds Dark-Man looking down at some notes. "Well then, how to crack-" He glances up and freezes. Axl stares in confusion.

"... Your the one who has Taylor's friend held captive." Axl said.

Dark-Man stared at Axl in shock, "Wha- You- How-" Dark-Man slams his fist onto a button and the hologram disappears. Axl just stands there, dumbfounded.

* * *

Yami stared at the black screen in horror. He was alive!? HOW!? HE WAS ALIVE!?

"This can't be possible." Yami said to himself, "He was KILLED!"

"Who was killed?"

Yami quickly turns and finds Kay and Silver. Yami tries to calm his voice, but it cracks as he says, "Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Silver said, and Kyla walked forward. "Yami, is something wrong?" She asked.

Yami starts shaking, "Just fine."

Kay gentely puts a hand on his arm, "You can tell us."

Yami knocks her hand away, "No," His voice back to its stern self, "Both of you, back to your room." He turns and heads for the exit, "I have some... Special work to finish."

Kay and Silver exchanged glances, and then Kay went after him. "Can I come with you?" She asked.

"NO!" Yami quickly yelled. He lowered his voice, "No... This is a... Personal matter." Yami quickly left and made the door lock shut.

"... What's going on with him...?" Silver asked.

Kay gave a worried look, "I'm not sure..."

On the other side of the door, Yami stops. His legs start trembling and he falls to his knees, and buried his face in his hands. "He's alive... Alive..." He sobs.

He continued to sob like this for a minute before he finally looked up from his hands.

"Keep calm, Yami. Its not the end of the world... Yet."

 **Me: Yami knows Hikari and Axl. How? :P**

 **TBG: Not saying anything, yet. Gold and Sora are down!**

 **Me: Don't flame or complain! Read and Review!**

 **TBG: See ya at the next chapter!**


	8. Stay the Night

**Me: Welp, every Maverick is dead. Soooooo to the final place!**

 **TBG: Yay! WARNING! There will be GuyXGuy moments WAAAAAAAAAAY later. So, don't like TURN NOW!**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

They were all starting to meet up at the abandoned warehouse, which was the last possible place that Dark-Man could be hiding.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic said as he was about to rush in, but X grabs him.

"Not yet! What if its a trap?" X said.

"Yeah, I agree, we should probably figure out a way to get in without setting off traps." Taylor said as she peeked inside from the doorway.

Zero nods, "Strategies is needed for this enemy."

Taylor looked around in the room, but she didn't seem to see anything. "I don't see any..." She mumbled to herself. "Looks pretty safe... I'm going in." She said as she cautiously slipped inside.

Zero quickly follows her. Soon Shadow and the others follow. The warehouse was dark. Almost pitch black.

"I can't see anything in here." Sonic said as he bumped into Zero.

"Shh!" Taylor shushed. "Be quiet! We don't know if anyone is here!" She whispered.

The lights burst on and they find Dark-Man standing in thew middle of the room.

Everyone instantly got in a fighting position. Taylor glared at him. "WHERE IS MY FRIEND?!" She shouted.

Dark-Man slowly looks up at the group, his visor gleaming. "You're friend... Heh heh... You're friend is just find." He brings out his beam sword.

Taylor unsheathed her claws and charged at him. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" She shouted as she furiously slashed her claws at him.

He quickly ducks and slashes Taylor's chest. "TAYLOR!" Shadow yelled. Zero charges at Dark-Man, but Dark-Man kicks him back.

Shadow sped forward, throwing chaos spears at him along the way, but Dark-Man dodged them all, and when Shadow got close enough, he grabbed the hedgehog and threw him into the wall.

Sonic zoomed after Dark-Man and X fired a charged shot. Dark-Man lifts up his arm and deflects Sonic, making him crash through the charge shot and into X.

Taylor clutched her bleeding wound and she growled angrily. "That's it!" She snapped as her eyes flashed white. Dark-Man suddenly started floating, and then Taylor used her mind to throw him around like a rag doll.

Dark-Man is thrown at Hikari. Hikari takes her cannon and slams it against Dark-Man. Then Dark-Man goes flying into Axl.

Axl tried to jump out of the way, but he was too slow as Dark-Man crashed into him and the two fell to the ground.

Axl's eyes widen. Dark-Man was on top of him. And Axl's knee was in an area he wasn't aloud near. Dark-Man's cheeks turn a scarlet red. Dark-Man seemed to have made an odd sound.

"Uh... Need some help?" Sonic asked awkwardly as everyone stared at them.

Dark-Man narrowed his eyes and pushed Axl away. He slashes out at Axl and Axl quickly does a quick tumble.

X runs in and sends a kick at Dark-Man's head.

Dark-Man's helmet flies off and Zero quickly charges and slices Dark-Man's arms off. Dark-Man hits the ground face down, his long white ponytail flutters onto his cape. Zero grabs Dark-Man by the neck and holds him up for the others to see. They all gasp. His eyes were silver and he had purple markings under his eyes.

He looked just like Hikari!

Hikari giggled, "Onii-Chan!"

Dark-Man glares at her, "Shut up." He kicks Zero in the gut.

Zero's grip loosened, and Dark-Man twists out of his grasp. Taylor was looking at Hikari, and then she looked at Dark-Man again. "You two are related?" Taylor thought out loud.

Hikari giggled, "He's my big brother!" She said. Dark-Man tries to run away, but Zero plants his foot on the young Reploid's back. He points his sword at Dark-Man's neck, "Let's end this."

"YAMI!" Zero gets shoved off of Dark-Man. Axl towered over Zero, "You stay away from him!"

"Axl? What are you doing?" Taylor asked. "He's the bad guy!"

"He's not a bad guy! He's my friend!" Axl exclaimed. Dark-Man's eyes widened.

"Your friend?!" Taylor exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah! He used to work with us on Red Alert!" Axl exclaimed.

Taylor growled and pushes Axl aside. She unsheathes her claws, "He's not your friend anymore!" She slashes at Dark-Man.

"TAYLOR!" Axl cried. A figure jumps in between Taylor and Dark-Man.

Blood drips off Taylor's claws and her eyes widen. "K-Kay!?"

Taylor sheathed her claws, and she stared at Kay, who had taken the hit.

Kay stood there, her arms outstretched. She glares at Taylor, "Don't hurt Yami!" She snapped, "Don't... Hurt..." Kay slowly falls back. Dark-Man catches her with his nubs. His eyes wide.

"Kay!" Taylor exclaimed, panic and horror crossing her face. "Oh no..."

* * *

After what seemed like a few hours, X and Zero threw Yami into a cell and Axl has transferred Kyla to the infirmary. Shadow had found Silver and the bunny. Silver, completely mortified by the news, had hidden himself from everyone else. Axl and Taylor are now glaring at each other.

Taylor felt really guilty about what happened, but she kept a straight face and kept glaring.

"So," Axl said, "Not listening to a word I said." His glare hardens.

Taylor didn't say anything, she just glared at him coldly.

Axl leaned back in his chair, "I never thought you'd be heartless." He grumbled.

Taylor's ear twitched, and she growled quietly at him.

He got up to his feet, "I'm gonna talk to Yami. Go glare at a wall or annoy Shadow." Axl said cruelly as he waved a hand. He turns and heads for the door.

"... Good. Now I don't have to see that ugly face of yours!" Taylor yelled after him, her voice cracking.

Axl's eye twitched, but he ignored her. He fast walked to Yami's cell and spots the black bot sitting in the corner of the dark room. What was left of his arms were chained upo, including his legs. Axl opens the metal door carefully, "Yami?" He quietly asked.

Yami hesitated before he looked up at him.

Yami's eyes were a tad faded and the purple marks on his checks seemed to grow darker. Axl kneeled next to the robot and smiled, "How've you been doing?"  
Yami said nothing. He casted his eyes away from Axl.

Axl tilted his head in confusion. "Yami?"

"What happened to you." Yami mumbled.

Axl stared at him, "What do you-"

"What happened to you!?" Yami snapped. Axl jumped slightly. "I thought you were dead! I thought you were sent to the cyber world! I thought you were gone for good!" Yami yelled, tears threatening to fall.

"Yami, I... I'm sorry." Axl said.

"You're damn right you're sorry! Do you have any idea what I went through when you disappeared and Red Alert was destroyed!? When I walked the streets, everyone thought I was a Maverick just by looking at me! LOOKING AT ME!" Yami yelled louder, "I was alone! No one wanted a hundred year old robot that looks like a Maverick! No way! No how! So I thought I would advenge you! I actually thought it would bring you b-" Warm arms wrap around Yami.

Yami froze. "A-Axl?"

Axl rests his chin on Yami's head. "Well I'm here now. And I'm not going to leave you alone anymore. You're my friend, and I'm going to keep it that way." Axl said sternly. Yami's eyes went wide until he starts sobbing into Axl's chest.

Axl gently pat Yami's back. "It's okay, I've got you." He said.

Robots may not have as much human qualities as Reploids, but they still had emotions, no matter what Yami said, and they still can cry. They don't have pain or blood, but they sure can spill their feelings in their small droplets of sadness.

* * *

Taylor stared at the door. She wasn't sure if she could go in or not. The Reploid doctors have left. And now Kay was alone.

Taylor waited for another few minutes before she stood up and walked to the door. She couldn't wait any longer, she had to know if Kay was okay. Taylor pushed on the door, and she peeked her head in. "Kay?" Taylor quietly called.

Taylor spots her young friend on the hospital bed, still knocked out. Her normal white collared T-shirt and jeans were replaced with a hospital gown and bandages. Taylor sighed sadly as she approached the sleeping form. She brushes back Kay's bangs, "Hope you pull through..." Kay's nose twitches and her eyes slowly open. She glances at Taylor with half-lidded eyes and smiles, "Mornin' Tay'."

Taylor sighed in relief and she bit her lip. "Kay, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Taylor apologized, her ears drooping.

"Its alright. It was dumb of me for stepping in between you two."Kay said, chuckling a bit.

"Why did you step in?" Taylor asked.

Kay thought for a second and finally said, "Because Yami's my friend!" She said with a wide smile.

"But... He held you captive, and he sent his robot friends to try and kill us!" Taylor exclaimed, "How could you befriend someone that cruel?"

Kay tilted her head to the side, "He didn't hold us captive. The only time he held me captive is when he had to brush my teeth." Kay snickered there. "And his robot friends? You mean Pepper and Keysa? Those two are really nice!" She said with a wider smile, but her right eye twitched.

Taylor froze. "Uh... Yeah, you might." Taylor shrugged, not wanting to tell her what really happened to them.

Kay giggled again. "Say, is someone going to fix Yami?"

Taylor shrugged, signaling that she had no clue.

"Where's Silver?"

"In some room, shunning everyone but the bunny."

"His name is Sparkster." Kyla corrected.

"... Right... Anyways, do you want me to go get him?" Taylor asked.

Kay shakes her head up and down quickly.

"Alright, I'll go and find him." Taylor said. "Then I need a shower and a nap." She said to herself as she turned and left.

On her hunt for Silver, she finds Zero sitting on a bench, looking at what looks like a piece of paper.

Taylor stopped and she looked over his shoulder to see. "What's that?" She asked

He jumps in surprise and hides the paper. "Nothing." Zero said calmly, but his cheeks started turning red.

"Oh come on, show me." Taylor grinned, poking his face. "What is it?"

Zero's turn redder, "And what if I don't want to?"

"Then..." Taylor trailed off as she snatched the paper out of his grip and jumped a safe distance away. "That will happen." She looked at the paper.

Taylor glances at the paper. It was a picture. It had Zero and X, and in between the two was a girl with white armor and no helmet. She had short black hair and red eyes. Her arms were slinged around the two males' shoulders. She had a wide smile on her face, X a small one and Zero an annoyed look. The girl seemed like a shy one, but she was so happy. Was this Hikari? No. This girl was a bit taller. And her hair was black and shorter and she had red eyes instead of silver. And Reploids don't grow. She also had a more complex design.

"Who's this?" Taylor asked.

Zero's eyes grow dark. He snatches the picture from Taylor, forcefully and coldly said, "Origami." He turns his back on her and leaves down the hall. Origami? Taylor is going to have to talk to X. But first, find Silver.

Taylor went down a hallway to try and find Silver, but then she hears Silver's voice coming from a room. Taylor opened the door to see Silver talking to Sparkster.

She quickly his behind the door, hoping that Silver didn't see her.

"She's been follow that guy like a lost puppy. How come she's doing that? Its odd... I never seen Blaze do that."

Sparkster twitched his nose a bit, as if he was responding.

"Yeah yeah, Kay is more childish than Blaze. But why do I feel so... Odd? No. That's not the word..."

Sparkster thumped his foot.

"I know you're trying to help, but I don't speak rabbit."

Sparkster thumped angerily.

"Sorry. Bunny."

Taylor's ear twitched, and a smile spread across her face as she listened.

Sparkster twitched his nose. Then made a very light squeak.

"Maybe I'm... Anxious? No... Angry? No..." Silver starts to pull on his quills, "Argh! What's the word! Every time I see Kay with that Yami i get so... So..."

"Jealous." Silver jumped and quickly looked at the other door in the room. X was leaning against said door.

Taylor couldn't help but laugh as she peeked out of hiding. "You're jealous?" She chuckled.

Silver looked over at Taylor, "Where you both listening in on my conversation!?" He exclaimed.

Taylor starts laughing and X makes a light chuckle. Even Sparkster looked like he was laughing. In a bunny sort of way. Silver pouts his cheeks, "You guys suck."

"And you like Kay!" Taylor grinned. "Don't you?"

Silver's cheeks turn crimson, "D-define 'like'?"

X patted Silver's head, "Its alright to feel this way. Its a normal hu- I'm mean, Mobian nature."

"You two would look so cute together." Taylor teased.

Silver's ears were literally steaming, "I-I can't- She doesnt- I've known her for a year and she doesn't think of me that way! She likes Yami..."

X chuckles, "That's a lie. I think she just wants to be his friend. I'm just going to say this, Axl might have his hands full."

"Yeah. And also, I was looking for you. Kay woke up, and she really wants to see you." Taylor smiled.

Silver gave her a hopeful look, "Really?"

Taylor nods. "Kay even asked me to get you since a certain fox was taken too long." X said while eyeing Taylor.

"Hey! I got here before you!" Taylor defended.

"And you were hiding behind a door watching the hedgehog as if he was a rabbit for you to devour." X said with a cocky smirk.

Taylor's eye twitched. "Well played..." She admitted.

Silver hops to his feet. "Well I will go to Kay. Let's go, Sparkster." Silver leaves the room with the bunny following him.

They all left the room, and Silver disappeared down the hallway. "Hey, X? Does the base have any showers that I could use?" Taylor asked, "I look like I rolled around in a pool full of blood."

X nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

Silver picked up the pace when he saw the door. But when he got near it, he froze. Sparkster bumped into Silver's leg in surprise.

They stare at the door.

Silver glances at Sparkster, "Um... Is this a good idea?" Sparkster glared at Silver and somehow pushed Silver through then automatic door. Kay glances up and spots Silver.

"Hiya, Silver." Kay smiled.

Silver smiles back, but his cheeks slowly start to feel cold. Cold? Why cold? He walks over to Kay and puts a hand on her head, "Hey, how you feeling?" He asked.

"Im feeling fine." Kay said.

"Good." Awkward silence engulfs the two.

"Sit." Kay said.

"Wha-"

"Sit and lie down. You look exhausted."

Silver's warm up, "W-well I... OK. Scoot over." Kay obeys and moves a bit. Silver sits next to her and lies back.

Silver's cheeks were turning bright red as the two lay beside each other.

Sparkster hops on the bed and snuggles into the pair's legs. Kay giggles. She then cuddles her head against Silver's chest fur. Silver's cheeks turn an even brighter red.

Silver froze, and he was staring at Kay for a second before he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

 **Me: Silvay for da win!**

 **TBG: Poor Yami. ;-;**

 **Me: Yeah. Aw well.**

 **TBG: Don't flame or complain! Read and Review!**

 **Me: See ye at da next chappy!**


	9. Beautiful Now

**Me: Stuff!**

 **TBG: Stuff!**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

After about almost an hour, Taylor was clean as a whistle and was now talking to X. Then she remembered. That girl.

"Um, X? Do you know who Origami is?" Taylor asked.

X seemed to stiffen.

"... Something wrong?" Taylor asked.

X's eyes cast to the ground, "... Yes. Why do you ask about Ori?"

"Well, I saw a picture of her, and Zero was acting really strange when I asked him about it." Taylor said.

X sighed, "You were going to learn about her sooner or later... You see, Zero used to have a Navigator named Iris. She worked for the Repliforce, an army of Reploids trying to protect the world. Her brother, the Colonel, had turned Maverick, including Iris. Zero had to kill them both... Soon after that, we found a data chip at an abandoned laboratory. We loaded it up on our computers and a Reploid appeared. She called herself Origami-Girl. Or Ori for short. She became a friend to us. But..." X's eyes get shadowed by his helmet, "Zero went ballistic one day and... Killed Ori... He regrets what has happened... He was very distant and didn't talk to anyone..."

"Oh..." Taylor said.

"So I advise you not to speak of her." X said with a sincere voice, "Now I need you to check up on Yami."

"Me? Why me?" Taylor asked.

"Because I have to hunt down Axl, Zero dissapeared, Shadow and Sonic refused, and Kyla and Silver are in the infirmary." X said, "Don't worry. Yami can't harm you since his arms were cut off."

Taylor sighed. "Fine." She grumbled.

Taylor headed down the hall to Yami's cell, she stops when she hears two voices.

"I'm not sure this is what human friends do."

"Of course they do! I've seen them do it!"

"You sound like a stalker."

"Well I do go for walks in the park."

Taylor quietly peeks around the corner and spots Yami sitting on Axl's lap. Yami looked very annoyed and Axl just rested his head on Yami's.

Taylor's jaw dropped and she stared at them in shock. '... What are they doing?' She thought.

Yami squirms and wiggles, "If I had my arms, I would punch you and run for it." He growled in between his teeth.

"Oh come on~ You have to admit that this is very comfy!" Axl said with a wide smile.

"I rather be sliced and diced by that fox than be in this position!"

Axl then got a mischievous smile, "Well we could try something else~"

Yami gave a confused look, "Like what?"

"Well I found some pictures from this odd but old magazine."

Yami's eyes widened. He knew what he was talking about. Dammit, Quick-Man! Why did you have those damn magazines! Scarred Yami for life.

"Nonononononono!" Yami quickly said while trying to get out of Axl's grip. Yami notices Taylor peeking around. "You! Kill me now!" Yami glared at Axl, "I regret trying to advenge your ass!"

"You don't mean that~"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Taylor lifted up Axl with her mind and she managed to get him to release Yami. "Okay, break it up you two." Taylor said as she walked into view. "Enough with the love-fest."

"Thank you!" Yami said as he scrambled away.

Axl sighed, "Why'd ya ruin it?" He asked while pouting.

"Cause you've had quite enough time with your little 'friend' here." Taylor said. "Lets go, I came to check on Yami, so my job here is done." She turned around and started walking away with Axl floating behind her in her telekinetic grip.

"Hold on!" Yami called, "How's Kyla holding up?"

"She's fine, she's awake and with Silver." Taylor called back to him. "Nothing to worry about."

Yami sighs in relief, "Whew..."

Taylor rolled her eyes and she carried Axl out with her mind. "And what do you think you were doing with the enemy?" Taylor asked, looking up at Axl.

"I was showing my friendship to him, just like humans do in the park."

Taylor chuckles, "That's what lovers do."

Axl tilts his head, "Lovers?"

"Lovers; a person who has a romantic relationship with someone." Taylor explained.

"Hum... Is it like your core is thumping rapidly?"

"Core? You mean your heart?" Taylor asked.

"We don't have hearts like humans," Axl said, "We have cores! So love is when your core thumps rapidly...

"Um... Yeah."

"That means I love Hikari!" Axl said with a smile.

"... wait, what?" That was really sudden... "Then what was all of that with Yami?" Taylor asked.

"Huh? He's my friend! I thought all that is what you do with friends." Reploids are confusing.

"... I'll let you figure that out on your own." Taylor said as she released him from her telekinesis.

Axl thought for a second after he hit the ground. "Um... Taylor? Can you help me with Hikari?"

"Help you?" Taylor repeated. "You want me to help get the two of you together?"

Axl nods. Taylor sighs in frustration. She glances at him. He starting to make puppy eyes. Say no. Say no. Say no dammit! Taylor groans, "Fine!"

Axl smiled and he hugged her. "Thank you!" He said happily.

"You're welcome. Now let go!" She snapped. Axl let her go, and Taylor brushed herself off. "Lets just go and find Hikari." She said as she started walking away.

'... See? I'm not as heartless as you think.' Taylor thought.

 **Me: Axl and Hikari, sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-**

 **TBG: Shuddup!**

 **Me: Why?**

 **TBG: You know why!**

 **Me: Haha. Anyways, I feel as if I made Axl a bit more childish than usual. And the magazine is NOT what you're thinking! I swear!**

 **TBG: Don't flame or complain! Read and Review!**

 **Me: See ye at da next chappy!**


End file.
